


Young and Awkward

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [1]
Category: Laggies (2014)
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “Here, you can share my blanket.”
Relationships: Craig Hunter/You
Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553596
Kudos: 3





	Young and Awkward

It one of those school parties Craig has never been a fan of. The ones that are made not only for the kids, but also for the parents and teachers, some weird kind of a team building in his eyes. Craig hated to notice the way some single moms are staring at him. Not that he was against ladies’ attention, it was flattering for sure, but these ladies were… Too much. It made him feel like a prey sometimes. He didn’t enjoy such parties much, but very often he was just too busy to attend Annika’s school events. So once in a while he thought he has to be present.

You were there too. Craig saw you talking cheerfully to a couple of your students, then you caught his glance and smiled. He smiled back. Somehow you were different from those desperate single moms, hungry for attention. He liked it. He liked you, he had to admit.

Damn it. Was he really into his daughter’s teacher of literature?..

Annika liked literature, and Craig knew that in a way it was you who deserved credit for that.

\- She really listens to us, dad, can you believe it? I mean we can _really_ tell what we think about what we read. Even if we didn’t like it. How cool is that? - She used to say.

Craig also met you regularly at teacher-parent meetings and a couple of times you had really lovely conversations. He very seldom talked about personal stuff with someone he didn’t know well, but somehow he felt like he could be sincere with you.

\- Your students seem to trust you, - he once said. - And it’s great, because… No, I’m not complaining, I have quite a nice relationship with my daughter… Comparing to some other teens I can consider myself lucky. But sometimes… I guess she needs maybe… A woman’s advice or something… It’s good that she can talk to you…

\- I get what you mean, Mr. Hunter, - you gave him a warm smile. - It must be hard to be a single father for a teenage daughter… It’s a really complicated age. Annika is a really good girl, but maybe… She needs to see her mother more often?..

\- Unfortunately it doesn’t really depend on us, - Craig replied with a sad smile.

It was a long conversation, from which you learnt more details on how Craig Hunter ended up being divorced and why his daughter stayed with him. You always tried not to judge other people, but there were things you thought you could never understand. Like being indifferent about your own child.

You always thought Craig was a very nice and handsome man, but after this conversation you liked him even more. And you couldn’t deny some sort of attraction between you and him. You weren’t sure if it’s okay though, to flirt with your student’s father, but sometimes you just couldn’t help it.

Right now you were really hoping your smile looks like a simple polite smile and nothing else, and tried to ignore this warm sensation in your chest. You didn’t know yet, that tonight he was finally gonna make the first step.

\- Hey dad, maybe you ask Miss y/n for a dance?

\- Huh? - Craig raised his eyes at his daughter in surprise.

\- Come on, I know you like her, - Annika smirked. Oh, those cheeky little teenagers!.. - She’s really nice. Not like the other women you dated.

Craig almost laughed.

\- When did my daughter become a relationship expert? - He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

\- I’m not an expert. But if you won’t ask Miss y/n, than Beth’s mom will ask you… She’s been drooling at you the whole night. Pretty sure you don’t want that.

It was totally a winning argument.

And so, at that moment when you were dancing and Craig held your hand, he suddenly felt younger. As if he didn’t have a teenage daughter. As if he was a teenager himself. Such a forgotten feeling… And then he simply did this.

\- Look, I know you might say it’s highly unprofessional, but what if I ask for your phone number right now? - He blurted out.

Inside, he was ready to hear a “no”, but to his surprise you smiled.

\- Sure, Mr. Hunter. But let’s just do it as quietly as possible, I don’t want half of my student’s moms to hate me for that…

\- Jeez, you’re right. They seem dangerous.

You both laughed at this.

Craig was leaving this party with your phone number, written on a piece of paper in his pocket, and felt so ridiculously, stupidly happy, he couldn’t believe himself. For years he went out on dates, waiting for something to come. A flash… A feeling… But nothing happened. He thought he already forgot how it is - to fall for someone.

You told yourself you’re being silly. But when he called, you were about to dance around your apartment. Unprofessional or not, but you already knew you’d say yes if he asked you out.

And he did.

On Friday night you were sitting on a blanket in the park. A big screen was set there tonight and the movie was about to start. You’ve never been to such an outdoor cinema before, and somehow it felt really lovely.

Despite it was warm today, the evening was still a bit chilly, but Craig was well prepared. He took an additional blanket with him, and immediately wrapped it around your shoulders as soon as he noticed you’re getting cold. He also brought some snacks and a bottle of wine.

\- Wow… And you told me you’re not very romantic, Mr. Hunter?

\- Hey, we’re not in the classroom, right? Here I’m just Craig, - he chuckled. - I just thought you might like it… Maybe my a bit too smart daughter thought so as well, because I accidentally found a flyer on the coffee table where I sometimes work…

\- She’s really smart, - you laughed, blushing.

\- She likes you, - Craig made a short pause. - I think I like you too.

The way he looked at you made you blush even more. You didn’t even know what to answer. Yes, you could simply say “I like you too”, but wasn’t it already obvious?..

\- Are you okay? - He asked. - Not cold anymore?

\- No… But I think you’re a bit cold, aren’t you? **_Here, you can share my blanket,_** \- you smiled.

\- Well… I don’t mind.

Craig moved closer to you and you felt his arm hugging your waist.

\- I feel a bit awkward, you know, - he confessed. - It’s been a while…

\- Since what?

\- Since I’ve been on a date…

\- Really?.. Annika told me you’ve been on a couple of dates last months…

\- Damn, those teenagers, - he let out a small laugh. - Okay, but uh… It’s been a while since I went out with someone I really… had feelings for. So… I feel a little like an awkward teenager. But you know what? I kinda like it. I’ve been too old and too serious for way too long.

When he smiled, his soft hazel eyes made your heart melt.

\- You know, I feel awkward too, - you said honestly. - Like a silly girl who can only blush and giggle around her crush.

\- Let’s be awkward together than?

You nodded as he pulled you closer under the blanket, and when his fingers brushed against your cheek and you felt his tender lips on yours, the whole world ceased to exist for you. There were only you and him, his warm breath against your mouth, his tongue gently parting your lips, deepening the kiss… You felt dizzy, not sure if it’s the wine or his closeness, and you didn’t want it to stop. You didn’t know what’s gonna happen next, but right here and right now you felt happy, young and awkward, and head over heels in love.

He felt the same.


End file.
